dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Haimaru
|gender = Male |birthplace = Arcose |birth = March 2, Age 762 |death = |birth power level = 360,000 |max power level = |pronouns = , |height = Varies |weight = Varies |hair = None |eye = Yellow |rank = Prince of the PTO |organizations = Cooler's Empire |food = Space lobster |vehicle = |hobbies = Painting, training, learning new languages |family = Cooler (father) Raimie (sister) King Cold (grandfather) Arcterial (grand uncle) Icer (grand uncle) Frieza (uncle) Nitro (uncle) Kuriza (cousin) Yuki (cousin) Hail (first cousin once removed) Polaria (first cousin once removed) Avalan (first cousin once removed) Glacial (first cousin once removed) Frost (first cousin once removed) }} Haimaru (ハイマル, Haimaru) is the eldest child of Cooler and the twin of Raimie. He was born not long before his father was killed, and he was, along with his sister Raimie, raised on Ipha, the moon of The Stomping Grounds. During the Planet Trade Organization civil war, he and his sister were targeted by rogue Faereth and assumed to have been killed when Ipha was destroyed, although it is later revealed that they both escaped with the help of Admiral Nectarian. He is featured as a minor character in The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization, and is one of the protagonists of Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon. Overview 'Appearance' 'Personality' History 'Early Life' 'The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization' 'Volume I' 'Volume II' 'Volume III' 'Volume IV' 'Leap' In this story, Somen the accidentally stumbled upon a blood ritual involving Haimaru, Admiral Nectarian, and several Telnauki. In the blood ritual, Nectarian cut open Haimaru's forearm in order to summon Myaku the Time-Eater. Nectarian declared Haimaru the true emperor of the Planet Trade Organization and begged for Myaku to appear to bestow godly powers onto the boy. The summoning worked, and as Myaku began to drink the boy's blood off the floor where it had pooled, Somen screamed, alerting the congregation to his presence, thus forcing him to flee before he could witness the rest of the ritual. 'Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon' Techniques Non-combative Moves * * * * * * * * Offensive Moves * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *Like all Arcosians, Haimaru's name is a pun on something cold. His name is a pun on the word "hiemal". *Following the inheritance laws of the Planet Trade Organization, Haimaru was the rightful king of the empire after his father Cooler died. Of course, due to his young age at the time of the Planet Trade Organization civil war and his presumed disappearance/death, other members of his family ignored his claim. Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Royalty Category:Royal Family Category:Relatives of frieza Category:Cold family member Category:Icejin Category:Ice'jin Category:Ice-jin Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders Of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Leader of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Arcosians Category:Male Characters Category:Brothers Category:Prince Category:Aliens Category:New Characters Category:Main Character(s) Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Canon Respecting Category:Frieza's Race Category:Child Category:Son Category:Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon